STEP into REALITY
by Night Fury
Summary: SLASH. CWHP. A Severitus. Snape is Harry’s biological father. When Snape learns about Harry’s apparent lineage can he come to understand and care for the enigma that is Harry. Or will Harry’s secrets destroy him? Super powerful Harry. OOC.
1. Prologue to Chapter 2 version 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is not a new chapter. This is chapter one revised. A reviewer mentioned that the emotions between Severus and Harry were not emphasized, so I went back and wrote Version 2. Please tell me which version you like better or whether I need to write a version 3!

** STEP INTO REALITY **

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author:** Night Fury

**Extended list of WARNINGS**: SLASH. Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter, ABUSE (physical, Psychological and verbal), Cursing, Violence (Not heavy), Alternative reality, Original Characters, All characters out of Character, new creatures, inheritances, hidden identities and personalities, soul mates and dark and morbid at some parts. Mention of incest. POWERFUL Harry.

**Author's note: **Because this story is set when Harry is still quite young, his relationship with Charlie will not go past kissing. Sexual relations will not occur. Sorry to disappoint.

**Summary: **SLASH. CWHP A Severitus. Snape is Harry's biological father. When Snape learns about Harry's apparent lineage can he come to understand and care for the enigma that is Harry. Or will Harry's secrets destroy him?

**Main Pairings: **Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter

**Side-pairings:** Please send me suggestions

**KEY:**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

** Blah ** - Parseltongue

_**Blah**_ – Telepathy

'_Blah'_ – Beast-Speak

**Prologue – Of Trials and Tribulations  
**_began__ writing Chapter June 13__th__ 2007_

**September 1979**

It was one night. One night they had made love together though she was a married woman. Just one night. One night she sought him out to use him for her revenge. And he hadn't said no. She spoke sweet nothings in his ear that would later skew his sense of pride and wound him gravely, when he realized it was false. He had let himself be seduced into a pliable bliss. A bliss shooting his seed into her. Bliss of kissing and biting her flesh. And He hadn't said no. They had made love, but it was not love. Just a twisted and sick illusion sought for revenge. A childhood enemy was caught in the balance. And he hadn't said no. He regretted it the next morning, when all he found of her was the cold stained sheets. The only evidence of their lustful union. But he hadn't said no.

A month later when she announced that she was pregnant. He had hoped. He had hoped that something pure had come from their union. Something they could share. And then that child was born. The baby bore the face of their common enemy. He felt anger. Anger at how that enemy always bested him and took away his hope. His one hope in this dark and twisted world. His hope that he had created something pure. But he hadn't said no. And here he was alone, a cruel and embitter man. He should've said no.

**June 30****th**** 1993**

The young teenager with thick inky black hair, that shown an iridescent green-blue in the sunlight and was cut just below his shoulder blades, slept in a pool of sunlight coming in his bedroom's sole window. Curled like a cat, the teenage made a cute picture. He was petite and malnourished, but for all his lack of height he made that up in awe inspiring beauty. He had long dark eyelashes framing his almond shaped green eyes, which had a dark rim circling the iris, and specks of gold within the emerald coloring. His lightly tanned skin and slender figure was undeniably attractive. His full red lips were alluring and the rest of his androgynous appearance had the same affect.

A book rested next to the boy 'The Subtle and Ancient Art of Occlumency and Legilimency'. He was only twelve, but his education had progressed in secret to unimaginable levels. The boy had taken an interested in foreign, seemingly obsolete, rarely practiced and incredibly difficult forms of magic. His studies included: stone animation magic, the advanced and slowly fading art of Atomization and reconstruction magic, the High Alchemic practices, a dangerous, but powerful mind healing skill, and the rare form of Shadow magics, known as Shadow walking.

However, to avoid unwanted attention, he played the average student without any talents except for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying.

Harry's uncle had a mean temper. Harry Potter was an abused child. The abuse continued to today. Although it only became physical when Uncle Vernon was drunk. Today Aunt Petunia had given him the day off as nursed his wounds, so much like a cat.

Aunt Petunia feared her husband. And while she did not prevent the abuse, she did help him when it was safe for her to do so. She had, before Harry's appearance, been the subject of Vernon's abuse. She had tried to run away. But she had been caught and in retribution she was brutally raped and several limbs were broken. And because of a mistreated broken leg, when she was weary she had a limp. Aunt Petunia, while hating her sister, had grown to care for, if not loved, her nephew. The boy was kind and generous looking out for her and Dudley. Dudley was by no means was fair to Harry. He too partook in Harry's abuse. Yet Harry still defended 'her' child, calling him misguided, while Petunia couldn't help but mentally call him Monster jr.

After this year, Harry had found a solution to protect her from Vernon's wrath, when he was gone. Using an ancient method from Slytherin's journal, which he found in the Chamber of Secrets, he had recreated and altered a potion using Basilisk venom, two drops of phoenix tears from a bottle (Fawkes and secretly given them to him) and his own blood along with various other potion ingredients. He created a potion that once taken would pass on to her a copy of his parseltongue abilities, even though she was a muggle. He had bought a large silver snake, which had become a loving companion of Petunia's. He also had erected, without a wand, shields around her that wouldn't let any weapon pass. She had the snake to defend her from her husband's fists and feet. Vernon was terrified of the snake since it almost took off his hand. And after Harry performed certain dark abilities without a wand he steered clear of his nephew when he wasn't drunk.

Harry could use his abilities to harm his Uncle. However, any bodily harm to his family or dark magic used on them would be registered so he let the fists rain down of him. He did obiliavte his Uncles memory, to avoid his uncle developing the notion that Harry was harmless.

So a month passed and that brings us to today.

**Hogwarts – Dungeons – July 30****th**** 1993**

_**Dear Severus,**_

_You're probably wondering what the wife of James Potter would write you. Let me put this as straight forwards as I can to avoid the pitiful sentiments. Harry James Potter is your son. That night we spent together resulted in a child. Don't misunderstand, I adore Harry even though he's not of my husband's blood but James believes that he's the father. I placed a powerful charm glamour on our son to make him appear as James's. This charm was powerful enough to disguise his scent as well, so that Remus wouldn't be able to tell the difference. You've probably noticed the subtle changes to Harry's appearance over this year. Since you have this letter it's obvious I have been killed and Harry is living with my sister. On his birthday, on the strike of midnight, (Cliché isn't it?) the transformation will be complete. All documents pertaining to Harry James Potter will revert to his birth name, Cadence Haley Snape. Harry Potter will exist no more. _

_Now you're wondering, do I really care for Harry? Yes I do. I love him as a mother should. That is why I cast the spell to change his name. If I am dead, it's unlikely I'll be able to provide for him. But, if this letter reaches you, then it falls onto you to carry through with this responsibility. I know it's a sick and twisted manipulation, but I do not regret it. My son comes before my own welfare and anyone else. _

_**- Lilly Potter**_

_He had a son? Potter was his son? His baby boy? He had produced a child! What sick and twisted joke was this? His seed could never produce such an egotistical, self-absorbed, selfish, careless, untalented child! He'd be damned if Potter was really his child. There was no way in hell that boy could be a product of his seed! _Without hesitation, Severus brought the letter to Dumbledore.

"Whose sick idea of a joke is this?" Severus demanded, barging into Dumbledore's office.

The elderly man looked up from his stacks of paper and gestured Severus to pass him the letter. Severus practically shoved the paper into his mentor's hands. Glancing over the letter, Dumbledore backtracked and read it again. Before a small smile made its way onto his features. "Congratulations Severus, you have a son."

"WHAT!" Severus roared, "No, this is some sick joke. I could never produce such a arrogant, self-absorbed, careless, selfish, stupid child!"

The smile and twinkle had fled from Dumbledore's visage, "Severus there is a lot you don't know about Harry."

"Oh, I know everything about that child!" Severus spat. "You're the one who had me watch over him."

"Then he's better at deception than I have given him credit for, or perhaps you've been blinded by his supposed parentage. Ironic isn't it. That the very child you thought was your enemy's child is in fact your own. Both of you will have to come to terms with your relation."

"Give me a reason why I should claim him!" Severus said in a cold, dangerous voice.

"Like I said, there is much about the child that you don't know. For instance, on his first day at Hogwarts I had to pull him aside to assure him that he indeed belonged here. The entire time I attempted to assure him, he tried to persuade me that he was a freak. There are questions about his home life. In his second year, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley and Fred Weasley found him imprisoned in his room. There were metal bars over his window. He was undernourished and timid the entire time he was at the Weasley residence. Unfortunately, he had yet to tell me anything about his home life. He is very skilled at avoiding conversations about it."

"Are you telling me your golden boy is abused?" Snape asked, Dumbledore nodded. "Preposterous!" Snape exclaimed.

"You should see his medical report." Dumbledore went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a thick file. Flipping it open to the first page Dumbledore read out loud, "September 1st 1991. Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter was admitted reluctantly into the infirmary by Ronald Weasley. His body was found to be under glamours. The following is a list of compiled records of his medical findings on September 1st 1991. Severely malnourished and cracked ribs. Sixty-six percent of his body is covered in lacerations, burned flesh and bruises. His right leg had been set wrong, his left hand's index finger's tendon has been severed and both hands have a severe case of carpel tunnel. His right foot is missing his pinkie toe and his lungs are filled with fluids. Internal bruising to the throat and mild rickets. All scarring has been healed. Broken bones and tendons were regrown. His malnutrition and bruised throat will take time to heal, but because of childhood malnourishment his height and puberty development will be severely stunted. Currently there is no regeneration method for his missing toe."

"That doesn't make sense." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Now, intelligence. This is a report from Professor Sprout. 'Mr. Potter has clearly shown an advanced talent and knowledge for herbology. Unfortunately, his progress has been halted by his reluctance to answer questions. However, on many occasions he had prevented accidents with methods learned during mastery of Herbology.' Now, this is from Professor McGonagall, 'On several occasions Mr. Potter had cursed in retaliation Mr. Malfoy with advanced and seemingly impossible methods of Transfiguration. His magical influence on his studies have made it near impossible for a singular individual, and sometimes more than one, to remove the changes he has wrought. Furthermore I have taken note that in social relations, Mr. Potter is often regarded as a student with highly advanced knowledge. Indeed I once caught Mr. Potter correct Miss Granger's paper. I of course subtracted points from both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter.' Severus is this enough proof. Or should I go into his psychological evaluation, I have made?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's enough. There is clearly evidence the points towards Harry deceiving us all." Severus said quietly. "So I suppose I will accept the possibility that he is my son."

"Good, now I will tell you he is your son." Dumbledore said.

"YOU KNEW!" Severus accused.

"Not until today. Seems Lilly with my permission placed an advanced charm that would trigger my memory at the appropriate time. This letter is the trigger. He is your son Severus."

With a sigh Severus asked, "May I go retrieve him?" With a pleased twinkled in his pale blue eyes, Dumbledore granted this wish and Severus left to gather his son.

**Number Four Privet Drive – Harry's bedroom**

Harry ran his fingers over the second hand violin, his Aunt had procured for him in return for his assistance. He hadn't played since he was six, yet his fingers remember the music as if had been yesterday. His hands flew over the string with incredible talent and sureness. He did not falter. Harry had never informed the Weasleys or Hermione of his gift for music. It was one of his private talents he cherished. Playing for others lessened the effect of the music becoming somewhat superficial. Harry was still searching for the one who could love him unconditionally to play for. Harry heard the doorbell sound, but continued to play. That was until he heard hurried steps up the stairs. Casting his magic outwards, he internally snarled when he realized it was his potion's professor. Putting the violin gently back into its case Harry turned to the door as the bolts were removed by a well placed spell. The door opened and Harry came face to face with an unusual sight.

Severus stood clutching a letter to his chest, staring at Harry with a mix of emotions. Confused Harry could only stare at his professor in mild shock. "Potter?" The man snapped, his voice thick with emotions. Unable to articulate himself, Severus handed Harry the letter. Harry read over it quickly. He looked flabbergasted when he finished.

"It can't be!" Harry said backing away and dropping the letter, "I can't be your son!"

"You are! Harry, have you looked in the mirror? Lily lied! I know you probably hate me, but Albus gave me enough of a reason to give this a try." Severus said.

"No!" Harry said shaking his head violently.

"YES!" Snape said. Grabbing Harry, he turned to a mirror, and holding his son's chin he asked, "Look at yourself and tell me your not my son!"

"But…but…Dad?" Harry sobbed. The man reluctantly embraced his son, but his child flinched at the contact and gasped in pain.

"What did they do to you?" Severus asked taking in the bruises that littered his child's body, he glowered and said, "There will be hell to pay."

"Leave it. It doesn't matter." The boy said quickly backing away.

"How can you say that?!" Snape demanded taking a step forward.

"If I wasn't the target, my aunt would be. Because of my natural affinity for healing, I can take a punch better than my aunt." Snape had gone deadly white, his lips were compressed in a grimace. "I can't leave her here alone." Harry continued.

"If we were to bring your aunt with us, would you come home with me." After a moment's hesitation Harry nodded firmly.

"Only if she wants to. She hates the magical world and I fear she'll put her hatred before her safety." Harry said a note of pain in his voice.

"Harry," said a voice from the doorway, turning both Snape and Harry say the blond haired horse like woman, Petunia Dursley, "I'll come. I've always wanted to see Hogwarts. I believe it's time to put my grudges aside." Harry smiled tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia, I'd hate to leave you here." Harry said sincerely.

In barely anytime both Petunia and Harry were packed and Snape led the Aunt and nephew to the apparition point. Within moments they were gone leaving a life of fear and abuse behind them.

**Chapter 1 – Of Discoveries and Hidden Talents  
**_began__ writing Chapter September 10__th__ 2007_

After a visit with Dumbledore, who quickly agreed to Petunia's presence, until such a time that she found a suitable means of income and a home. Dumbledore informed Severus (much to his dismay and protest), that his quarters now resided near the library, to accommodate Harry, Petunia and himself. A peculiar twinkle was in his eyes when he glanced at Harry. Harry stared back his jaw unhinged. Severus made a note to question his son about it later. He enjoyed thinking of the phrase 'his son'. Even though he'd protest Harry being his son, he had always wanted a son. Without anyone else around, Harry was indeed proving to his father that he was entirely different than he was made out to be.

While the house elves dragged the belongings to their new quarter, Harry and a reluctant Severus were giving Petunia a tour of Hogwarts. Snape was hard pressed not to laugh and keep a stern face at his son's comments. The tour was dotted with random stories and jokes, all of which had Petunia roaring with laughter. Their first stop was in the great hall where Petunia gaped at the enchanted ceiling. While she stared around open-mouthed Harry spoke of his sorting and almost placement in Slytherin (much to the surprise of the shell shocked Snape). He also told the hilarious tale of Dumbledore, who had once caught his beard in his fork and eventually had to spell the fork into bits because it had become so tangled. Severus stifled his chuckles, remembering that particular incident.

Then there were various classrooms and the stories of the first day. One such tale was when Flitwick had fallen off his pile of books and was trying to covertly get his knickers untwisted. Or when Professor McGonagall had gone bonkers with Millicent, when the girl had brought catnip to class by accident. The girl got a detention while the class roared in laughter over McGonagall's peculiar lesson. She kept accidentally trailed off and sniffed. Or perhaps when Hagrid lit his beard on fire tending to his cauldron.

After the castle's tour they worriedly went to their new suite dreading Dumbledore's décor. It was pleasant surprise that man had refrained from decorating the room with bizarre colors and random misplaced images. The house elves had taken several of their belongings and arranged them around the common room. On the mocha colored walls now hung cherry framed pictures of various family members. Harry immediately went to them and looked at each picture with interest as Severus and Petunia explained to him who they were. Both his aunt and father sat comfortably on the red velvet sofa.

There were several pictures of a beautiful lady with thick black hair and warm honey colored eyes, her skin was pale and her lips were blood red and full. Dressed in a white dress the encased her dainty and petite body she was laughing joyfully as she dragged a young boy with her thick long black hair, darker brown eyes, her skin, but another's impressive height. "That's my mother and I." Snape said his face gaining a sorrowful look. To Snape surprise he didn't mind sharing this with his son. As long as he didn't think Harry as Mr. Potter, Severus felt he could get used to this.

"Grandma is very beautiful." Harry said, a slow smile making its way onto his lips.

"Seems you've inherited much of her appearance" Petunia said, as Severus looked at Harry. Indeed Harry had gained Eileen Prince's small stature and petite slender body. Before he seemed to have the knobby knees and lanky body of James Potter. "But you have you mother's nose, eyes and cheekbones." Petunia said with a smile.

Casting his eyes over a picture of the fiery red head with brilliant green eyes and a deep tan he couldn't help, but smile and nod. He did indeed have the high defined cheekbones, small, but sharp nose and her eyes, though they were combined with his father's.

Continuing onward, Harry came to a picture of his Aunt with what he could only assume was, his mother's parents. The woman had graying copper hair, while the man had blond hair. The woman's eyes were bright blue, while her husband's were a green-grey. Both were fairly tall, while the woman was delicate. The man broad and slightly muscular. They were dressed comfortably and smiled happily.

Then there was a picture of Petunia and his mother, Petunia's hair was to her shoulders in blond curls and her bright blue eyes shone with mischief. Meanwhile, his mother had a short bob of red hair and bright green eyes.

"Aunt Petunia you look wonderful with long hair. You should grow it out. I never knew it was that curly."

"You really think so?" Petunia asked Harry. Harry nodded. "Then I will." It was that moment that the silver snake, that was Petunia's companion, came out of her room and hissed at the woman. She hissed back, startling Severus.

"Your Parseltongue is genetic?" He blurted out surprised.

"No." Petunia answered stroking the snake who curled in her lap. "Harry created a potion that would allow him to give me a copy of his parseltongue ability even though I'm non-magical. I only needed to consume it once for it to be permanent. He's a little genius. Sly is Harry's idea of protection for me. Also he put up a barrier that prevents anyone wielding a weapon to pass."

Harry blushed scarlet as he father stared at him opened mouthed. "Where did you learn to do potions?" Severus demanded.

Walking over to the snake on his Aunt's lap, and absent mindedly stroking its head, he answered "I was always rather talented at potions. The only reason I did not excel in your class was because I hated to appear anything but normal. My Uncle constantly called me a freak… so I hid that talent along with several others." Harry said.

"Really?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"What else can you do?" He asked after Harry's reply.

"You'll see soon enough" Harry said with a small smile.

**July 31****st**** 11:32 pm**

They had spent the day before organizing their belongings and personalizing their individual rooms. By watching Harry unpack, Snape had been startled to find his son was a violinist. The boy had politely declined from playing. There were also many heavy texts on many subjects. What caught Snape's eye was 'The Subtle and Ancient Art of Occlumency and Legilimency', 'Advanced Potion Theories', 'Atomization and Reconstruction', 'The Dangerous Art of High Alchemic Practices', 'The Psyche Complex and Negative Magical Influences', and a collection of books written in a strange foreign language that he couldn't place. The collection was evidently old and well loved for the binding had come loose and the ink faded. Furthermore, the edges of the books were ragged. "What language are these books in?" Snape asked Harry curiously as the boy placed them on the shelves.

"Parseltongue," Harry said curtly while Snape gasped, Harry read the titles to him, "Slytherin's Ten Books of the Light; Healing, Philosophy, Wards, Magickal Manipulation: Manipulating magick, Spell structure, Magick Evolution in Individuals and Spells, The Basis of Dark Spells, Systematic Strategy in Breaking or Building magic, Inner Revelations, Reference book."

"That's ten of them? What are the other fifteen?"

Harry continued with his father's urgings, "Slytherin's Ten books of the Dark; Blood Bindings, Summonings, Soul Magick, Mark Theories, Adaptation of Death, Mind Magics I, Mind Magics II, Selection of Dark Curses, The Elixir of Pain and Truth, Reference Book. The Three Books of Parselmagic; Parselmagic in Combination with Healing, Parselmagic in Combination with Mind Magicks and Parselmagic in Combination with Blood Magick. Slytherin's Book on Naturalistic Magick: Chemistry to Result and Slytherin's (Unfinished) Necromancer's Book. These are his journals."

Snape looked flabbergasted. "Where'd you find them?" Snape blurted out.

"There's a room off of the Chamber of secrets, seems Slytherin preferred my interests over his heir's. Tom never made it into his library, hard as he tried. It was particularly easy for me to fetch these books. I also have a plethora of potions books I intended to sneak into your collection. Unlike his journals they are written in Latin." Digging through his belongings Harry removed a shrunken cabinet from his trunk and proceeded to enlarge it with wand-less magic, of which the use of nearly had Snape's eyes popping out.

Snape eagerly opened the cabinet to find a fabulous array of potion books and some on potion and dark magic theories. Soon Severus was absorbed in reading, while Harry finished unpacking by hand. Harry's room was a sunset blue with cherry wood floors and cherry wood baseboards. The four poster bed sat on a Persian carpet and had azure curtains and navy linens. A large sheepskin blanket and a feather comforter finished the ensemble. There were built-in shelves that reached the ceiling and a large dresser and wardrobe. A navy tiled bathroom with a shower/tub, sink and toilet led off the room.

Snape had run an errand late yesterday evening and that brings us to now as the clock strikes the witching hour or more commonly known as Midnight. Sitting on his bed speaking to his father and his Aunt, Harry's body stiffened and he began to convulse as his body finished its metamorphosis.

Harry's body became even more effeminate as his thin long legs filled out, becoming slightly shapely, and his muscles in his arms decreased, becoming wiry, and his fingers lengthened to look thin and nimble. His ruler straight black hair became wavy and thick, while his torso lost much of its broad composition appearing narrow while still identifiable as male. His neck lengthened and thinned out. His face became even more elfish with sharp angles and blood red lips. He lost his tan, the skin morphing into a porcelain white. And then the most incredible transformation of all - his scar faded and then disappeared. Whilst his connection to Voldemort remained, he was no longer scarred.

With one last shuddered breath Harry's magic evolved, becoming even more powerful. Hogwarts herself reached out to the boy, soothing him and he collapsed into a restorative sleep.

Severus stared at his son's sleeping form. Unsure at what to do… he let his emotions take control and lift the little body into his lap and cradle his son against him. "Harry, you'd better appreciate this… I'm trying to be a father."

When Harry finally roused he found his father holding him, his head resting under his father's chin. Harry smiled and gentle shook his father awake. "Harry?" He asked.

"Cadence." Harry said.

"Cadence." Severus repeated. Just then Petunia came in with a tray of food of the breakfast variety.

"It is that late?" Cadence asked surprised.

"That early." Petunia corrected him smiling. "Happy birthday Cade."

His father cleared his throat, "I have two birthday gifts for you Cadence."

"You didn't—" Cadence began, before his father cut him off.

"I wanted to. Now the first gift is," Snape leaned over to the nightstand and picked a wrapped box, "This colorful wrapped box. There is something inside of it. Unfortunately you'll have to tear the paper off. My hard work of struggling with wrapping paper will be reduced to nothing." Snape said mournfully a twinkle in his eyes.

Cadence laughed. He picked up the box and with care, unwrapped it. Open the cedar wood box he came face to face with a magnificent black snake with a silver underbelly and green eyes. ** Are you my master? **, the Snake asked hissing.

** Seems I am. What is your name? **Cadence asked.

** Call me, Gen. Who are you snake speaker? ** the Snake hissed.

** My name is Cadence, but call me Cade. ** Cadence said.

** Very well Cade. **

** What kind of Snake are you? ** Cadence asked curiously.

** I am a Shadow Winder, we dwell in the shadow realm. We can slither between the shadow realm and the Sun and moonlit realm. We can slip between times. Freezing time for minutes to aid our masters. And we can shrink or grow to the size of Basilisk ** Gen said.

** What do you eat Gen? ** Cadence asked again.

** You do not need to feed me. I eat the shadows and in time will devour your enemy's magic. ** Cadence nodded then turned to his father.

"Dad do you known what kind of Snake this is?" Cadence asked, smiling mischievous. The man shook his head, concerned over his son's smile. "This is a Shadow Winder." Cadence said grinning hugely. "His name is Gen."

"WHAT!" Snape exclaimed.

Cadence laughed, "He is not dangerous to me. Gen said he will devour only my enemies' magics and until then feed on shadows. He's safe." Cadence said with a wicked grin. Snape sighed before he suddenly smiled.

"Cadence do you think you could make me a potion to pass on your parseltongue abilities to me?"

"Hmm… why not. You could always listen in on Voldemort's conversations. Also you, Aunt Petunia and I could then talk privately." Cadence said.

"Exactly!" Snape exclaimed, "But first, present number two."

"Okay." Cadence said.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to go on a shopping spree." Petunia's eyes lit up, while Cadence groaned at their expressions. It was begin to feel natural to Severus. Natural to dote on his son. His baby boy.

"We're definitely getting you out of those rags!" Petunia exclaimed. She had always hated giving her pretty nephew Dudley's old clothes and especially after Harry had transformed over the summer. Cadence groaned.

**Chapter 2 – The Triad Alleys: **Diagon Alley, Knocturne Alley and Shade Alley**  
**_began__ writing Chapter September 14__th__ 2007_

Wearing shrunken clothes that his father usually wore under robes, Cadence entered Madam Malkin's. "How may I help you?" The robust pink cheeked woman asked Cade, his father and Aunt.

"We would like to purchase my son a fully tailored wardrobe." The man said, getting many raised eyebrows at the words 'my son'. All three knew the news of Snape's son would spread quickly. It was good that Cade had already sent a letter to Ron and Hermione asking if they'd come visit him, with a brief explanation. He had received affirmatives that they would come tomorrow.

"Very well. What style do want."

"What kind of styles do you have?" Petunia asked immediately. Soon she was flipping through a heavy text book and to Madam Malkin's shock drawing her own fashions. The woman admired Petunia's fashion sense for her nephew. Cade walked out of Madam Malkin's with six pairs of silver buttoned suede pants (2 Black, 2 Grey and 2 Navy).

He had eight shirts designed by Petunia with a Mandarin Collar and a fitted waist. The shirts flared from the waist. The hem fell to mid-thigh and was loose enough to not impede Cade's movement. The shirts were 2 Black, 1 Grey, 1 Navy, 1 Red, 1 Light green, 1 Dark Green and 1 bottle glass green. On the back of one black shirt was a silver snake that bit its own tail and had ruby eyes. the other black shirt had a gold hawk was in mid-flight. The grey shirt had a black threstral on it. The red shirt a golden phoenix burst into flames and then was resurrected. The navy shirt depicted a moonlit stormy ocean, the light green depicted a black panther running over broken boughs and encumbering thickets, The dark green shirt showed the forbidden forest in silver and the bottle green shirt showed off a howling wolf in gold.

Instead of robes, Cade opted for cloaks. He had six cloaks four were made of light cotton in the colors black, grey, green and blue. For winter there was a red velvet cloak. Also for winter was a Celtic tapestry cloak in black/green/blue designs. He also had a fair amount of ABU waterproof black combat boots and HAKAMA pants along with white undershirts.

Severus then dragged Cade to Gringotts. Going to a teller he said, "Hello, I'd like to register my heir and rewrite my will. Meanwhile I want my son tested for inherited talents and unregistered talents. This is a confidential exchange." Snape said. The goblin nodded and disappeared momentarily.

"Dad! I—" Cade began before his father cut him off.

"Cade, I know you could never imagine me dead, but with the occupation I possess anything could happen. However, I promise to try my damnest to never leave you alone. But if I don't have a choice in the matter I want you to be cared for." Cade nodded hesitantly. Snape clapped his hand of his son's shoulder just as the teller returned.

"Griphook will take your son to the inheritance room, while I will take Lord Snape to the bank manager to arrange the asked proceedings." Severus gestured Cade to follow the familiar Goblin, as his father followed the other. Griphook led Cade into a quiet room, looking too much like a courtroom for Cade's tastes. Taking a seat in the middle of the room as requested to. He swallowed several potions that were given to him before pricking his finger, and watched in a daze as it fell onto a piece of parchment. Cade watched as a list appeared before him.

_**Cadence Haley Snape inheritance**_

**Blood Talents:**

1. Retrocognition

2. Atomization and reconstruction

3. Sorcerer's sight

4. Remote viewing

5. Multi-animagus potential

6. Elemental Magic

7. Desert Magic

8. animation magic

9. Parselmagic and Parseltongue

10. Empathy

11. Familiar Magic

12. Telepathy

13. minor beast-speak

14. wand-less magic potential

15. Silent magic potential

The Goblin looked at Cade in surprise, before politely coughing and gesturing Cade to take the sheet, and return to the rotunda. Cade followed his orders and appeared just as his father appeared. Cade handed the curious man the sheet watching his father carefully as he did so. Snape's eyes widened momentarily before he said in a slightly squeaky voice, "We'll have to buy you more books."

Cade chuckled in relief, he had been worried about his father's reaction. Followed his father to Flourish and Blots. They bought a stack of book and had them sent to their quarters at Hogwarts. The books included: 'Political Science within the British Ministry of Magic', 'Magical World Economics', 'Advanced Magical law', 'Advanced Magical Theory', 'The Advanced methods of Spell creation', 'Advanced healing charms', 'Advanced Warding: The Building blocks of new age warding', 'Advanced Runes and Arithmancy in combination', 'Muggle Psychology 105' and 'Muggle Sociology 104'. There were various others as well.

Cade was then dragged reluctantly to a weapons shop in Knocturne Alley. "Dad, can I please purchase this one?" Cade asked indicating the Japanese Diato (A type of Sword).

"You may, but I insisted that you buy at least one more sword along with two other weapons." Snape said with a wicked smile.

Cade picked up several black hilted and straight blade throwing knives, along with A Chinese Jian (A type of Sword) and a Japanese Nagamaki (A type of sword). Snape thrust a metal crossbow with silver tipped metal arrows into his son's hands. And paid for the lot of them.

They purchased writing supplies and potions ingredients. Owl treats and other various things, before returning to Hogwarts and collapsing.

"Well that was eventful." Petunia said straightening.

"Most definitely." Snape agreed.

**THE GRANGER HOME**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

The following classes are electives, please mark at minimum two and maximum five. Please consider your options carefully I have taken the time to mark those classes I believe you will excel in and benefit from.

_Sincerely yours,_

**Minerva McGonagall **

Deputy Headmistress

**Divination** – The art of predicting the future through reading tea leaves, glass balls…etc.

**Runes **– The study of the ancient language that is the basis of spell creation

**Arithmancy** – The mathematic and magic manipulation studies needed to create spells and potions

**Muggle studies** – The study of muggle culture, government, inventions and life styles

**Alchemy** – The study of magical chemistry and spell work needed to perform magical transformations on a genetic or atomic level

**Martial Arts** – The style of defending oneself without a wand

**Profiling** – The psychological study and sociological study of wizard and witch criminal minds

**Political Science** – The study of Magical politics and laws around the world

**Languages** – The study magical languages with a main focal point on Latin

**Magical Cultures and History – **The study of magical cultures and their histories

**Music and Art **– the creative and innovated arts

**Magical University study prep. **– Preparation for University level requirements

**Healing** – The difficult and rewarding art of healing

**Strategy** – Learning new strategies, gaining insight to faults and exploiting weaknesses

Hermione stared intently at the list her brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly there was a rap on her window and Percy's old owl appeared. She opened the window and helped the ill owl onto her desk before taking off the letter.

**- Hermione **

I just got the elective list. I decided to take Strategy, political science and profiling. What are you taking?

**- Ron**

With a smile Hermione quickly jotted down her decided classes, and sent them to professor McGonagall. She then penned a letter to Ron.

**Ron,**

I've decided to take Runes, Arithmancy, Healing, Political science and Alchemy.

Do you know how Harry is doing? I was very surprised that he found his biological father. I wonder what he looks like now. How will he change? I hope arrangements can finally be made to move him to an appropriate education level. You have no idea how much it irks me that he has been playing 'normal'. It's very irritating. I just want him to open up to more people and grasp his potential.

How are you doing? I'm surprised you picked three classes and not two or something as ridiculous as Divination. I'm proud of you Ronald Weasley. I'm sure you'll use your strategy abilities to their fullest. Most likely we'll be in political science together. And you must tell me what you do in profiling!

_Sincerely yours,_

**Hermione **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

REFERENCE:

1._ Retrocognition_ – The ability to view the past through skin contact with a material object that contains extreme emotions involving a past incident (parapsychology)

2._ Atomization and reconstruction_ – An advanced form of Transfiguration. While transfiguration changes one thing into another, the object has an original form that can be easily changed back. However in Atomization the original form is completely destroyed. In reconstruction, the atomic material once the former object destroyed can be reshaped into anything. Transfiguration had limits, a solid into a solid, a liquid into a liquid… etc. This magic doesn't, it can change a liquid into a solid and no one can turn it back. (A Night Fury Creation)

3. _Sorcerer's sight_ – The ability to see past glamours, invisibility spells, notice-me-not spells and various warding spells. It also gives one the ability to see power levels in the form of auras.

4. _Remote viewing_ – The Ability to see places that are otherwise unable to be seen. It could be obstructed by distance or object, but the user is not blocked. (Parapsychology)

5. _Multi-animagus potential_ – The ability to have more than one Animagus form

6. _Elemental Magic_ – The ability to utilize and control usually three of the following elements: fire, water, wind, earth, glass, metal, stone and wood.

7. _Desert Magic_ – A genetically inherited magic originating from Egypt that gives the user the ability to control vast amounts of sand. This talent is primarily found among wizards and witches the Middle East. However it has been bred into the Snape family (A Night Fury creation)

8. _animation magic _– The Ability to animate an inanimate object for a small period of time. The wizard of witch usually animates stones and trees. However, more difficult, but never the less possible is animating fire, water, wind and earth.

9. _Parselmagic and Parseltongue_ – A parselmouth is someone who speak the language of the snakes or parseltongue. Parselmagic is the ability to while using parseltongue to enforce or recreate spells into more dangerous or potentially beneficial spells.

10. _Empathy_ – The ability to feel other's feelings

11. _Familiar Magic_ – The ability to store or draw magic from an animal, which is connected to you through the familiar/master bond.

12. _Telepathy_ – The ability to speak mind to mind or read minds (Parapsychology)

13. _minor beast-speak _– In complete beast-speak the speaker can speak all magical beasts or non-magical beasts' languages. In minor beast-speak the speaker can only speak to a select amount of languages. Furthermore Serpents are excluded from beast-speak. Only Parseltongues can speak to snakes.

14._ wand-less magic potential_ – The ability to perform magic wand-less

15. _Silent magic potential_ – The ability to perform spells unspoken


	2. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
